


Not His Lap

by tresa_cho



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small snippet on how their relationship may progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



> Written for a meme.

Charles let his book fall to the side, casting a coy glance in Erik's direction. He shifted, sliding closer on the fire-warmed sofa, until he pressed against Erik's thigh. Erik watched him move, an amused smirk lifting his lips. Charles returned the grin in spades, swinging a leg over Erik to straddle his hips. Erik rested his fingers lightly on Charles' thighs.

"Charles-"

Charles silenced him with his lips, the gentlest press of his mouth against Erik's. He kissed him again, more insistent, tipping him back against the couch. Erik let him. Let him run his hands up Erik's chest. Let him roll his hips, driving hot friction through his body. Charles breathed out against Erik's skin, and realised that Erik hasn't moved.

Anxiety flared suddenly, and he drew back. "Have I mistaken us, my friend?" he asked hesitantly, fighting back the urge to reach with his mind. Erik lifted a hand and drew it through Charles' hair.

"No, Professor," Erik said. "I have never been... interested in traditional intimacy."

Charles leaned back, comforting himself in Erik's warm presence beside him. "You... aren't interested in sexual intercourse?" he surmised. Erik nodded and returned his hand to Charles' thigh, trembling now. "My friend, that is nothing to be ashamed of," Charles said quietly. He covered Erik's hand with his own. "But you are interested in me?"

"Very much so," Erik said with a smile. Charles mirrored his smile.

"I believe we can work something out," Charles said.


End file.
